Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) offer a variety of games such as slot games, video poker games, roulette games, keno games and other types of wagering games that are commonly deployed at a casino for use by players. Play on the EGMs typically requires the player to place a wager on the outcome of a primary game. On many such EGMs, secondary games or bonus rounds are also available after the player qualifies by attaining a certain winning combination or event on or related to the primary game. The player would then enter the secondary game or bonus round where they have an opportunity to win extra game credits, game tokens or other awards. The player automatically enters the secondary game or bonus round upon achieving a winning game outcome, or alternatively, when a bonus symbol appears in a predetermined position on the reels of a slot game (or the game display of another type of game) upon completion of the game. The player may be awarded credits for winning the base game and then additional credits for winning the secondary game.
Historically, the format of game play with winning combinations entitling the player to enter a secondary or bonus round have worked well for players and gaming establishments. They generate player excitement and maintain the interest of the player. However, for a player who hits a streak of losses, it may result in the player leaving the game, and possibly the gaming establishment without further play.
The present invention is a gaming system and method for offering a second chance to a player. Like other games played on an EGM, the player places an initial wager to play. A random number generator on the EGM generates an outcome and that outcome is displayed on the EGM display to the player. In the event the outcome is a winning combination, the player is awarded a prize in accordance with the EGM pay table. In the event that the outcome is a losing combination, the player is not awarded a prize. However, in accordance with the present invention, the game moves to a second chance where the player is provided additional play and the opportunity to win a prize despite losing on the base game. Eligibility for play of the second chance opportunity may be provided as a function of standard game play, or it may require an optional buy-in wager placed by the player. The optional buy-in may be presented at the beginning of the base game, or at the end of the base game, but before the second chance. It is also possible to offer the secondary game function either through the stand-alone EGM game program, or through a server networked to the EGM, such that multiple players' wagers are pooled together to provide available funding for prizes. A networked game provides greater flexibility in designing the game for payout volatility and prize size.